This is home
by couplesmaster
Summary: Dawn gets a job as a nanny for Scott and his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Scott Grey sat in his room, staring at the ceiling and rubbing his sore arm. Still banged up from the whole Fang incident, almost everything had healed by now. Almost a year, he thought to himself. Almost a whole year had pasted since the whole stupid TDROTI screw up. He still despised every single person who he met. Zoey, B, Lighting, Mike, and…. Dawn. For him, it was hard to let go of the past. And having a horrible memory from his childhood really didn't help his social life too much.

"Scott!" Mr. Grey yelled from down the hall. Scott groaned. "What Pappy?" He shouted.

"It's time for dinner," Mr. Grey called back. For most kids, they'd run right down to the kitchen and try to guess what food belonged to the delicious aroma. In his house, the only smell Scott would find would be the disgusting stench of the nearby swamp and maybe a delivered pizza. Scott groaned, got off his bed, and walked down to their kitchen. His little brother, Timothy, was already sitting with his father at the table eating pizza from a pizza box. Mr. Grey patted the only other spare chair for Scott to sit next to him.

After he sat down and grabbed a slice of plain cheese pizza, his father cleared his throat. "Boys, I have an announcement." Timothy sat up in his chair while Scott still continued to slouch and eat. "Well, you both know how times have been very tough lately, and how we really need the money."

"Just get to the point," Scott said. Every time someone mentioned money problems, it reminded him of how cocky he got and blew his chance at actually helping his family.

"Well, um, I gotta full time job!" He replied. Timothy's mouth and eyes were wide open, while Scott just stared at him with bored eyes. "It's a good job and the pay will be really good. But I'll have to leave every morning at 5 and won't be back till around 8."

"So Scott'll watch me for the rest of summer?" Timothy asked. Scott assumed the answer to be yes, but for some reason, he didn't hear the words come out of his father's mouth.

"Well, no. Since I thought maybe Scott would need some help with the house and whatnot, I've decided to hire a nanny!" he exclaimed. Scott did a perfect spit take.

"What?!" Scott surprisingly asked. "Who? Why? When?"

Scott's father rubbed his chin. "Well, she's paying very little, she's your age Scott, and she's starting next week."

Timothy's little eyes lit up. "Is she nice?"

"I don't know. I haven't met her yet," Their father replied. Scott sat up.

"Well, what the heck is her name?" Scott asked, a bit aggravated.

"I don't know, I think it was something that sounded like it was nature related," Mr. Grey said. Scott's eyes shot open.

"I think it was…..um…"

Scott prayed in his head. PLEASE don't say her name, please don't say her name…

"Dawn! Her name was Dawn!"

Scott stood up, grabbed his plate, and walked back to his bedroom. He crashed onto his bed. It can't be her, he thought to himself. I mean, what were the chances of it being THE Dawn that he eliminated and ruined her chances at a million dollars, right?

3 Days Later…

Timothy eagerly paced back and forth in front of the door, while Scott threw a tennis wall at the wall and waited for it to return. Their father was out picking up the new nanny, Dawn. Scott assumed that there HAD to be hundreds of other Dawns in the world. It wasn't her and he knew it.

"Is daddy here yet?!" Timothy asked, again. "Nope," Scott said, staring blankly at the ceiling. "And why do you want to meet this chick so much?" "We haven't had a girl in the house since mom passed away. And you never bring home any girlfriends," Timothy said. "Are they shy?" Truthfully, Scott never opened his heart enough to have a girlfriend, but had never told his brother that. "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly, the sound of a car filled their ears. Dad was home.

"Scott, take me outside to go see daddy!" Timothy said. Scott rolled his eyes, picked the six year old up, and walked outside to the car. Timothy practically launched himself out of Scott's arms and to his dad. "Where is she?!"

Mr. Grey cleared his throat. "Boys this is Dawn Garden," he said and put his hand on the car door handle.  
"*cough* Pathetic Name *cough*," Scott whispered, as his father glared at him. Mr. Grey opened the door, and the new nanny stepped out. Scott and the girl stared at each other. Both screamed and ran in the opposite direction. The girl hid behind Mr. Grey and Scott cringed and shielded his eyes.

"Do you two know each other?" Scott's father asked. The girl stepped out from her hiding spot."That's the girl I was telling you about!" Scott exclaimed, "the one that never shut up about nature and all that junk!" "And he's the one that cost me a million dollars by backstabbing me!" Dawn said, a bit sad and a bit angry.

Scott examined Dawn for the first time in a year. Her hair was a bit shorter with neon pink and blue highlights, she'd grown maybe an inch taller, and but still the same wardrobe. Nature related, mainly blue and green colors, same old thing.

Dawn also did her part in examining Scott. His hair was still messed up and out of place, same dirty jeans, but the one thing that stuck out was a scar running down his left arm. Scott noticed her staring at, so he hid his arm behind his back. "Well anyway," Dawn said as she glared at Scott. Scott returned the death glare. "Hi, I'm Dawn. You're Timothy, right?" she asked as she got on her knees so she was about Timothy's height.

"Yep! You're pretty!" Timothy said, smiling. Dawn giggled and blushed while Scott grunted in disgust.  
"Thank You! Can you show me to my room?" Dawn asked sweetly. Of course, reading Mr. Grey's aura she knew exactly where her room was, but she wanted to be polite. "Ok! Follow me!" Timothy said, grabbed Dawn's hand, and led her into the house.

Scott folded his arms while his dad put his arm around his son. "She's a beautiful girl, isn't she?" Scott grunted. "Yeah sure, but she's also annoying and demanding," Scott said. Well, she WAS from his point of view. Mr. Grey chuckled. "I don't believe that for a second. "believe me."


	2. Chapter 2

Scott paced back and forth in his room, his hands behind his back and nervously turning his attention to the clock every few minutes. How am I supposed to deal with Dawn for the entire Summer without ripping my hair out, Scott thought to himself. Dinner was going to be in a few minutes, and since Dawn was getting used to the house she wanted to cook dinner tonight. Dawn being Dawn, it would probably be some vegetarian dinner with tofu and salad and other junk.

After several minutes, Scott collapsed on his bed and rubbed his Left arm. It was a souvenir of his Fang accident, which reminded him of his elimination, which told him about how he could of tried harder to win a better life for his family. He almost shed a tear.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on his door. Dawn cracked open the door and poked her head in. "Dinner's ready," she said. Scott groaned, stood up, and walked to the door. "What'd you cook?" he asked. "Sub Sandwiches," Dawn replied. She could tell Scott was surprised that she hadn't made tofu or something. "Should we walk to the dining room together?" she asked.

"Um, sure I guess," Scott said. Dawn grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dinner table. Timothy was eating a ham and cheese sandwich, his father was eating a sloppy joe, at Scott's seat was a roast beef sandwich, and at Dawn's was a sandwich with lettuce and tomato. Both of the teenagers took their seats and started eating.

"So Dawn, I should tell you about some of the allergies in this family," Mr. Grey said, "Timothy's allergic to bees, but Scott's not allergic to anything except a slight allergy to pollen." Dawn giggled a bit as Scott glared at his father. "Do you have any allergies?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Oh, I am allergic to peanuts, but your aura says that there are no peanut related foods in this house," Dawn said. Mr. Grey looked confused and turned to his son. "You get used to it," Scott said and took another bite out of his sandwich. It was actually one of the best sandwiches he'd ever had.

For the rest of dinner, Dawn talked to Scott's father while Timothy poked into the conversation at times, while Scott rolled his eyes and waited for dinner to be over.

"Ok Dawn, just for practice would you mind-"

"I wouldn't mind doing the dishes tonight at all," Dawn said smiling. She picked up her plate, but was interrupted my Timothy.

"Daddy, I thought it was Scott's turn to do the dishes?" Timothy asked. Scott face palmed.

"Oh yes, well Scott, you can do the dishes with Dawn," Mr. Grey said. Scott shot his father a glare, picked up his plate, and walked to the kitchen with Dawn.

Once everyone was done with dinner, Scott and Dawn started to do the dishes. Dawn washed and then Scott would dry the dishes.

"Timothy's so sweet and he's a beautiful little boy," Dawn said, handing one of the plates to Scott.

Scott grunted. "Yeah sure, maybe."

Dawn cleared her throat. "Except for the brown hair, I think he looks a lot like you." Scott blushed at her comment. "Your father and brother are both brunettes. Was your mother a red head?"

"Yeah, had my eyes too," Scott said, "she passed away about two years ago."

Dawn stared at him, thinking to herself if she should have ever brought up the subject. After a few minutes of silence, Dawn spoke. "I'm sorry."

Scott turned to her. "What?"

"That your mother passed away and that I brought up the subject. I should have known by your aura that you don't like talking about it," Dawn got on her tip toes and kissed Scott's cheek.

When Scott felt her lips touch his cheek, all his worries seemed to disappear for a few brief moments. What was he saying? This was the girl that would not SHUT UP on the island about the environment. He was NOT falling for her. Not now, not ever.

"I'll finish up the dishes," Dawn said, watching Scott walk out of the kitchen. Sometimes Dawn worried that she always said the wrong things at the wrong time.

After she finished up the dishes, Dawn made her way to Mr. Grey's room. She knocked on his bedroom door, to be greeted by Mr. Grey. She smiled.

"It's almost eight, does Timothy have a bedtime or anything I should know?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yes, would you mind putting him to bed for me?" he asked. Dawn nodded her head and walked down the hall to Timothy's bedroom. She peeked in to see Timothy in Buzz Lightyear pajamas. He was jumping on the bed playing with two transformers.

"Timothy dear? It's time to go to bed," Dawn said, making Timothy stop jumping.

"No!" Timothy protested, continuing to jump. Dawn crossed her arms.

"Well, why not?" Dawn asked.

Timothy paused. Whenever he refused to go to bed whenever Scott was in charge, it was 'Go to bed now, or else!'

"Cause I'm not tired," he said. Dawn smiled.

"Well, maybe we could make a deal?" she said.

"What kind of deal?" Timothy asked.

"If you brush your teeth and get ready for bed right now, I'll sing you a song until you drift off to sleep," Dawn offered. Timothy nodded, shook Dawn's hand, and ran to the bathroom.

Dawn smiled to herself and waited for Timothy to return. When he did, he jumped into the bed and Dawn pulled the blanket over his body.

Meanwhile, Scott pressed his ear to the side of Timothy's door, wondering what Dawn's methods in getting Timothy to sleep were.

After some time, he heard Dawn start singing. Not loudly, very softly. He guessed it was a lullaby, but it wasn't one he knew. Maybe something her mother used to sing to her.

Flower Gleam and Glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring Back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

Scott thought to himself. I mean, Dawn was no singing star or anything, but she didn't have a terrible voice. Actually quite, soothing. Suddenly, the door opened and Scott slammed to the floor, landing on his left arm.

"Were you, Eavesdropping on me?" Dawn angrily asked, but quietly enough not to wake Timothy.

"No, I was just wondering how you got the little termite to sleep," Scott said, still on the ground, rubbing his sore arm.

"He's not a termite!" Dawn exclaimed, offering Scott her hand to help him up. "If anything, he's a delicate little beetle waiting to flutter his wings."

Scott rolled his eyes. "God, do you ever shut up about the environment?"

"No, no I don't," Dawn smirked. Scott growled. She smiled at her victory against Scott, and walked down the hall to her room. "Goodnight Scott."

He rolled his eyes again. "Goodnight." He walked down the hall to his room and fell flat on his bed. Man, Scott thought, that girl is a real piece of work.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a way then losing it all on my own

I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown

And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat

And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

Scott woke up from his sleep to hear the voice of Ellie Goulding. Wait, ELLIE GOULDING? Why the heck was that on? And more importantly, why was it in his house?

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

Home

Scott groaned, got out of his bed, and walked over to the door.

"Timothy, I told you not to listen to-" but Scott discovered that the noise wasn't coming from his brother's room, nor was the song coming from Dawn's, but from the kitchen.

Scott growled and walked back into his room. He changed from his sleepwear into a plain white T Shirt and jeans, and stomped into the kitchen. He saw Timothy sitting at the table, a plate next to him with butter and toast, and drinking a glass of orange juice. He saw a CD player on the counter, the volume cranked to a minimum, and a delightful aroma filled the air.

Scott turned to Dawn, who was standing next to the refrigerator. She had her long blonde hair tied back into a loose braid, a pink flower in her hair. She was wearing a pink and yellow sundress with matching bright pink ballet flats. In Scott's opinion, she looked as if Zoey had thrown up on her.

"Good morning Scott would you like some toast?" Dawn asked. "With maybe some butter or grape jelly?"

Scott was about to reply, but he realized that the music was still on. "Could you please turn that off?"

"Oh, sure," Dawn said, rushing over to the CD player and hitting pause. "Do you not like that kind of music?"

"No, no I do not," Scott groaned. "And no, I'm fine skipping breakfast."

"Oh, ok. Timothy and I were just talking about that movie that's named after him-"

"You actually wanna see that?" Scott interrupted.

"Yeah! It's about me!" Timothy exclaimed. Dawn smiled.

"The Odd Life of Timothy Green, or should I say Timothy Grey?" Dawn playfully asked, bopping Timothy on the nose. Timothy laughed, Scott rolled his eyes.

"So, what's on the agenda for you two weirdoes?" Scott asked.

Dawn glared at him, sat down in one of the chairs, and motioned for Timothy to come sit in her lap. "Well, I'm going to show Timothy how to meditate and how to become in contact with mother earth."

"That sounds like the lamest thing ever. Why don't you guys-"

"I'm not showing poor little Timothy the Hunger Games! Too much violence!" Dawn said, squeezing Timothy a bit, who has sitting in her lap now. Ok, her aura reading thing was getting annoying.

"Come on, he's six, he can handle it," Scott said. "Besides, it's all nature related and stuff. It's got those weird birds in it, those….. Um…. What are those annoying birds that never shut up?"

"Mocking Jays?" Dawn said, a bit annoyed.

"YES! Those things!" Scott exclaimed. Dawn rolled her eyes at him, clearly aggravated that he didn't know his Hunger Games trivia.

"Maybe, Dawn, you could be Katniss and Scott could be Peeta!" Timothy exclaimed.

"NO! In no world am I actually gonna kiss her for higher ratings! Or kiss her at all!" Scott yelled. Dawn was blushing uncontrollably, but was very much trying to hide it.

"Why don't we all go on a nature hike through the woods," Scott suggested, "We're surrounded by it."

"Yeah! Can we Dawn? Please?" Timothy excitingly asked. Dawn just worriedly stared at Timothy.

"Um, I don't know. A great darkness is surrounding the forest, I don't think-"

"Come on, Buzz kill. Live a bit, for once," Scott said, picking Timothy out of Dawn's lap and setting him on the floor.

"But Scott, I-"

Scott grabbed her by the wrist and dragged Dawn outside, while she continued to rant on about what the future in the forest held.

"Timothy, go run into the woods and we'll come and find you," Scott said to his younger brother. Dawn gasped as the little boy ran into the forest.

"Timothy!" She yelled out to him, and then turned to Scott. "You idiot! You can't just let a six year old go off into the woods like that!" She tore her arm away from Scott's and ran into the woods after Timothy. Scott couldn't help but smirk.

He started slowly walking towards the forest, looked up, and saw grey clouds starting to stumble in. Scott ignored them and scanned the scenery to find Dawn.

It took him a while to spot her. Apparently Timothy had gone very deep into the woods, for she was screaming his name as loud as she could. Scott found this the perfect opportunity to sneak up on her and scare her. He slowly tiptoed over to Dawn and grabbed her by the shoulders. Dawn shrieked and turned around, only to slap Scott across the face.

"DAWN?! Are you ok?" a small, high voice called out. Both of the teenagers turned around to see a small child running towards them.

"Oh my god! Timothy, are you ok?!" Dawn screamed, hugging the boy as hard as she could when he approached them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You never found me! It's nighttime now!" He said. Dawn had a confused face.

"It's only been an hour, why would you say that?" she asked. Scott looked up and through the openings of the trees saw that the dark clouds had grown bigger and darker. Timothy was right, the sky was dark enough to be considered night. "We need to go, now!"

"Yeah," Scott said. He then came up with an idea. "Why don't we have a race back to the house?"

"No, Scott, you don't understand-" Dawn began.

"Ready, set, GO!" Scott screamed. Both him and his brother started towards the house again, he heard Dawn yelling behind him to stop.

After some time, Scott and Timothy were almost to the house, when Scott stopped dead in his tracks. He heard screaming. He turned around and saw that Dawn wasn't behind him.

Another scream. He then realized it was Dawn's voice, but they weren't screams of anger.

They were screams of fear.


End file.
